


Hazard (A Harry Styles Oneshot)

by LadyGrrey



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, Fame isn't always nice, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Medicine inspired, Rain, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Fame isn't everything. People swarming all over you, wanting to hug you, touch, demanding, yelling, whispering. It can all become to much at some point. But what are friends for?





	Hazard (A Harry Styles Oneshot)

Harry stood in the front of the club while it was raining cats and dogs. His hair and close were already soaking wet and not even the paparazzi wanted to come out for him and he was grateful for the weather honestly. He just wanted to go home but he had to wait for his friend to pick him up.  
Harry had, had a long day. A very long day. Especially touchy fans and interviewers.  
He loved his fans, he really did. They were an awesome lot. But he was just a normal dude and sometimes all the touching was simply to much. No more hugs, no more Oh my god Harry Styles. He was done for the day and he had already scratched open his hands nervously. It was just to much at this point. He just wanted to go home. Home sweet home, where he was safe.  
And he didn't have to wait long to see the black Chevrolet Corvette from the year 2014 he knew so damn well pulled over and the window from the passenger side lowered. “Hop in, H.”, a calm voice said. He could already see the familiar merman colored hair and the toothy white grin from his Charlie. Quickly Harry got in the car, not caring that he made everything wet or that Charlie simply reached behind his seat and pulled a soft towel out which he handed Harry, before he rolled up the window and drove off.  
“Home or someone else?”, Charlie asked and looked at Harry worriedly who leaned tiredly against the window. “Just home, please.”, Harry mumbled and Charlie just nodded and did as asked. He knew Harry for nearly over 16 years now, knew him in and out. Charlie knew his moods like Harry knew his so he knew before the question what the answer was. It was just to reassure that he didn't misjudge the whole situation.  
So now he simply drove to the other side of London, to Harry's House, the seat heat and the heat of the car on maximum warmth, so Harry wouldn't catch a cold or worse the flu.  
“You ready to get out of the car?”, Charlie asked the nearly asleep Harry, after he parked the car. “Do I 'ave to?”, said man mumbled sleepily. “Yes. We have to at least get you inside and get you out of the wet clothes or you gonna catch the death of yours”; Charlie said and got out of the car first before opening Harrys door and pulling him simply out of the car with gentle force. “Come on you big, giant teddy! Or do I have to carry you like in 8th grade?”, Charlie asked and laughed while Harry just grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'is that an offer'.  
Charlie just guided him inside, his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder. “So lets get you out of those wet clothes of yours and then into bed, hm?”, Charlie asked and Harry nodded slightly. God he was so tired or he would have protested that he could do it himself but Charlie was a lot quicker and soon enough he found himself wrapped inside his blanket, inside his bed, snoring slightly.  
Charlie just looked at the sleeping Harry and sighed, while softly brushing a strand of his messy hair out of his face, while Harry leaned into the familiar touch. “Sleep well Harry”, Charlie mumbled while turning around and walked towards the kitchen to prepare some dinner for when Harry woke up. If he woke up before tomorrow anyway, before Charlie simply left the House and drove back to his own apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or have any ideas, please leave kurdos and comments!


End file.
